Transfer Days
by All Odds
Summary: I Met Her1Kotonoha Katsura , I Met Him 2Makato Itou and also Met Her 3Sekai Sanoji and Id Never expect Them to Have A Life Wrecking LoveTriangle as bad as it is I could see #2 and #3's RelationShip where tearing #1's Sanity Apart and Only #4 Cared for me


HeLLO its All Odds and I am Writting a new story called Transfer days I hope you like it I know its not that good but at least Im movivated to write some more Fanfics no matter how bad they are Well Enjoy and Comment

Sincerly , All Odds

* * *

Goodbye Madsyn Have A Good First of school! said Skye waving as I Walked out the door.

_I cant belive it im in japan starting a new school year at Sakakino high. I cant belive my brother's company moved up here as much as I am A otaku I was freaked , Usally I would be "freaking out " yelling. " Holy Sh*t Im in JAPAN!" But I didnt somehow I was had a creppy feeling about moving here like somthing bad will happen and I will be involved in it._

_A few minutes or so later I think i had finally reached my school I walked to the front office was assigned my classes I was assigned in class four._

_As I walked inside the classroom everyone mostly was in there seat and I felt like some werido standing up like some creeper standing around. Finally the teacher walked in _

"Ah you must be Our new Student Madsyn Lynn right?"

"Yes."

"Well welcome to our school,"

_As the teacher finshed talking to me he got the classes attetion._

"Alright class listen up we have a new student starting today, She is from America and just moved here I want every one to welcome her and treat her with kindness since she's new. Now Madsyn take a seat next to Kotonoha over there."

"Right."

_So I walked up the steps in the classroom in the back and sat down in my seat. As I looked around I saw the girl sitting next to me was smiling it kina creeped me out._

_"_Hello I'm Kotonoha Katsura and your name is?"

"Um its Madsyn Lynn , nice to meet you Kotonoha."

"The Pleasure is all mine so were are you from and why did you move out here?"

"Um from California and because of my brothers company moving to japan."

"Ohh I see well its great to meet you, I was wondering would you like me to show you around the school?"

"Sure that would help alot thank you."

"Ah no problem."

_So when the dismissal bell rang Kotonoha showed me to the rest of my classes, suprisingly we had the same which took a batch of worry off my shoulders I was glad I had someone nice like Kotonoha to be nice show kindness treat me like a friend I was so grateful. While me and Kotonoha were walking to class a girl with caramel colored hair in a hair pony tail and three other girls came near us walking next to Kotonoha tripping her ,causing her to fall flat on her face._

"Ahahahaha oh Kotonoha it looks like you had a little stumble huh?"

"Wow Katsura your terribley clumsy!"

"Your such a Idiot."

_As I glanced at Kotonoha she was embrassed and upset, I couldn't belive that she would be bullied she's so kind hearted! It disgusts me that these girls are cruel to her even though I barley know Kotonoha-san I felt like I had to stand up for her._

_"_Um excuse me was that really necesary?"

"Yes it was why do you have a problem with it?"

"Yeah A Huge problem so what gives you the right to bully my frined you ugly ass whore!"

"I have the right to do whatever the hell I want you got that and even though your new never yell in my face again and dont even think about insulting me."

"Then how come you didnt stop me the first time you stupid cranky bitch oh look im insulting you!"

"Um........Madsyn I don't think you should be doing this I dont want you to get in trouble."

"Don't worry Kotonoha I got this."

_As soon as I knew it those girls pushed me when i wasnt aware and I fell on my ass, they ran as fast as they could and I felt like a dumbass._

"Here Madsyn let me help you up, Thank you for standing up for me."

"Its no problem but why do you let thise idiots walk all over you?"

"I dont I just ignore them well have you ever heard that saying, "If you ignore the bullies they'll get bored of teasing you."

"That method never works trust me."

"Really?"

"How long have they been teasing you?"

"A few Months."

"How Long have you been ignoring them?"

"A few....Months"

"Yeah It doesn't the typical teenager gets bored easily so if they called you names and you didnt respond they would think its boring but when they trip and you do nothing they still Laugh there asses off."

"I dont get it?"

"Just Stand Up for yourself."

_So the rest of the day went by fast. It wa time to go home and actually learned there was a train to take me home so I did not walk. As I got on the train I looked around at all the busy people in a hurry and it reminded me of a chicken with its head cut off running around I have no idea why I even thought of that. Until I saw Kotonoha running into the train right before the door closed, I never knew she took my train but as she ran in a boy with black hair in the same boys uniforms thy have at my school stared at her when she walked in and sat down on her seat , Minute by minute passed and that boy was still starring at her ,But I was starring at him starring at her so I felt like a creeper. Until she noticed him starring at her and she noticed me on the train. Talk about akward._

_"_Madsyn I did not know you went on this train come over here."

_I nodded my head as I walked over to Kotonoha I saw that she was readin a romance novel and she seemed to be almost finshed with it. I looked and again I saw that boy staring at her again and I decided to scare the crap out of him._

_"_Hey why are you staring at my friend?"

_He heard me say that and he was terrified . I felt like laughing but felt a little gulity._

_Then The train got on its next stop which was luckily my stop so I waved good bye to Konotonha and gave a werid look to the creeper and was off._


End file.
